


Bottom of the food chain

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: Blaine is the new bad boy of McKinley High School with an uncertain past leaving everyone dubious of him. Kurt, on the other hand, was used to the bullying and the name calling. Their paths cross by chance, in secret. Will the truth going out break them apart or bring them closer together?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day one: athlete

Like every other school, McKinley High School was home to every stereotype of teenager you could think of. There were athletes -mostly football and hockey players, all jocks- pretty cheerleaders, the nerds and losers and a brand new bad boy: Blaine Anderson. He was every girls' dream, soft dark curls, beautiful brown-green eyes, strong arms, broad shoulders and a voice that made everyone’s knees weak. It was a pity he rarely used it. 

The quiet boy was a new addition to McKinley’s alumni and he brought with him all the rumors about his past achievements as a star of his former school boxing team. For the first few months of the school year, every student couldn’t stop hearing about the competitions he had won, the medals and the knockouts but no one really knew him. He wasn't participating in any club and since the school didn't have a boxing team Blaine got alienated from the rest of the school population. 

Kurt, on the other hand, was a loser. Through the years he got used to being pushed around and hearing the loud and hurtful insults from the jocks or the sharp looks of the cheerleaders. It wasn't only that he was gay -which was bad enough for this little Ohio town- Kurt was also part of the glee club and it didn't matter what they did to please their classmates they were always at the bottom of the food chain. 

Just like every day, Kurt was pulling the stuff he needed for English from his looker and leaving the heavy folder he used for science class inside when suddenly a loud bang, right next to his head injected fear into his bloodstream and left his mind blank and numb. 

“I hear you’ve got yourself a boyfriend, Kurtney.” David Karofsky’s voice was disgustingly deep and filled with hate. “Are you going to tell me his name so I can give him a piece of my mind?”

In a normal conversation, Kurt was always the one to have the best response. He was sarcastic and funny, he could be a bitch and break you with a few words, except when Karofsky was in front of him. The bully made his spine tense and his pulse quicken in the worst way possible while his throat closed and his stomach became heavy. When Kurt’s brain was able to catch up with what was going on around him he managed to voice a not very convincing answer.

“N-n-no, I don't - I mean, I d-don't have a boyfriend, who told you that?”

“You don't need to lie fairy, I've heard them talking about the party and how fun it was to spend time with 'Kurt and his boy'.”

Shit, shit,  _ shit _ . After that Kurt was able to feel how the truth was written all over his face, informing the bully how correct his statement was. Before he could say something in return a steady and firm voice interrupted them and Karofsky's face turned into a confused expression.

“Could you do us a favor and shut your mouth? Nobody wants to listen to your bullshit, Karofsky.” Blaine was now standing right next to Kurt who couldn't believe what was happening.

“Is this your knight in a shining armor, princess?” Karofsky replied looking at Kurt with disdain. “I didn't know Anderson was accepting some bucks for protecting people like you.”

“He's not paying me anything, you idiot. Now fuck off.” even though Blaine muttered those words Karofsky's grin made them understand he had listened clearly.

“Oh, I see… so you're fucking him? That's how he pays you for the bodyguard act?”

Blaine's body tensed and walked the few steps that closed the space between him and the bully his gaze was strong and intimidating, “I don't want to crush your face,” he muttered angrily, “I don't want to have you begging for mercy in the middle of the hallway but you keep pissing me off so I recommend you to shut the fuck up and walk away now.”

Kurt witnessed from behind Blaine's shoulder how David's face turned from snarky to scared and with a last look he backed off and walked away. By now every student near them was watching carefully the exchange not listening a word but incredible aware of every move they made. 

The bell rang breaking the tension in the air and since the spectacle was over the students began walking slowly to their classrooms. 

“What was that?” whispered Kurt when he was calm enough to speak again and there wasn't anyone on their earshot. 

“What about we speak later?” answered looking at him with half a smile, “We've gotta run to class."

Blaine was right the hallway was deserted and they were probably late already. They didn't say anything else and walked to class with their minds buzzing with the meaning of the exchange. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! This is unbetaed so if you see some mistake/typo feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask to my Tumblr @readandyellowroses (also I would love to find a beta for this story or future ones)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two: bury

Two months prior

Kurt was walking towards the library the second Tuesday of the school year. It was the third class he took with Mrs. Miller and she always gave them this massive research papers where the only way to get a good grade was consulting the books available at the library. Usually, it was deserted, most students prefer their homes but Kurt didn’t mind and it was always nice to sit at the table overlooking the park and get everything done before heading home. 

This time he wasn’t alone, Blaine Anderson —McKinley’s new addition— was buried in some book at the end of the table, looking extremely frustrated and confused. Kurt hesitated, the new guy was occupying his usual seat so he could either share the long table or sit in the back, where it smelled funny and there wasn’t any natural light. He chose the first option and Blaine didn't even flinch when he took a place near him and began to work.

It was quiet for a little bit and Kurt's head was filled with the voices of his classmates whispering “ _ I heard he won a national title last year, _ ” “ _ He got expelled from his previous school for beating someone up! _ ” “ _ A friend of mine swears she knows him and that he got kicked out of the boxing team he was on.” _ In all honesty, Blaine didn’t look that intimidating but everyone kept their distance and tried to not get on his way. After silencing his thoughts Kurt tried to work but it was pointless, the tapping sound coming from the end of the table and the little huffs Blaine let out when he had to start over the sentence were extremely distracting. Kurt didn't want to look but he was curious about the subject that had Blaine so frustrated. It was French, basic French.

“Do you need some help with that?” Kurt's mouth worked quicker than his mind and the words left him before he could think twice. 

Blaine didn't respond right away, he just stared at the other boy surprised, it was one of the first times someone at McKinley spoke to him directly. When the initial shock passed he considered the offer, he needed help because at this rate he was not going to pass. “You don’t mind?” 

Kurt shook his head in response and walked to the other side of the table to sit beside Blaine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys!! Thank you for the comments on the prologue!! I logged off for a few days because I'm in the middle of a delicate family situation that's taking almost all of my time but reading your amazing comments made my day, thank you very much <3 please keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> days 3 & 4: camera and paper.

“Thank you very much, Kurt.” said Blaine in a grateful tone, “I took Italian classes since I was in elementary school, it’s tricky to pick up a new language.”

“Anytime,” he replied gathering the papers scattered around the table. “It’s no trouble at all.” They’ve spent the last hour going over the assignment Blaine’s French teacher gave the class and if Kurt was being honest he had a nice time. Blaine always listened to him and paid great attention to what he was explaining, the boy surprised him with his warmth and politeness behind that rough exterior.

Blaine was putting away his things when he asked, with not too much thought, “Oh… Would you mind if we meet up again?” The question caught Kurt like a deer by headlights and he had a hard time keeping his reaction out of his face. “F-For studying… I-I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to or I don’t know you’re busy… You don’t have to, it’s no problem at all.” added a bashful Blaine after seeing the non-verbal response he got from Kurt.

“No, no, I would like to,” Kurt replied, after quickly composing himself. “Next Tuesday? Here? After school? I’ll help you with your French.”

After nodding enthusiastically and an awkward goodbye, Blaine left Kurt sitting at the library table to finish with his assignment. He walked towards the exit thinking about his interaction with Kurt; the warmth filling his chest and how hard it was to keep the smile out of his face.

* * *

After countless days of listening to the school making crazy — and not so crazy — assumptions about him, Blaine was beyond excited with having someone to talk to, even if it was about French. He hoped Kurt wanted the same and his kindness wasn’t hiding the pity of watching him struggle with such a simple subject.

It was easy to let his mind spiral into his insecurities; he did that a lot these past few days. As he was walking towards his locker, he remembered a few weeks back, when his dad announced they were moving to Lima and back to public school. He knew he would close off because McKinley didn’t have a no-bullying policy and being gay in Ohio was frowned upon. Although he never expected the loneliness and how hard it was to make friends this time around. He tried to push those memories to the back of his mind, saving the sorrow for later. Now it was time to keep going with the day, he could run into Kurt anytime and perhaps have a little conversation.

He grabbed the books he needed from his locker and when he was about to head off to his next class loud laughs and cheers from the other side of the hallway grabbed his attention. Blaine knew what was happening, a cold chill run through his spine in recognition and his insides turned into knots. Everything happened fast and far away and he saw it like in a movie, all through a camera lens.

Sadly it was not a movie, it was real life and right in front of Blaine’s eyes Kurt was being pushed fast against the row of lockers by a big guy in bright red letterman jacket who was conveniently surrounded by his friends. They were being obnoxious shouting slurs at Kurt and words of encouragement to their teammate. Blaine froze holding tight to the cold metal of the locker door, the rage and the fear left him paralyzed. He wanted to run, punch every bully in the face and take Kurt out of the situation into somewhere safe. Blaine couldn’t do that, could he? After his own experiences during the past few years confronting a bunch of bullies made more harm than good.

The debate with himself lasted for a few more minutes as the jocks kept mocking Kurt for the whole school to see. He couldn’t waste one more minute, Kurt might turn and see him, staring without doing nothing, so he decided with a heavy heart to turn his back to the scene and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Is there someone still reading this? I hope there is. I'm so so sorry for the long hiatus but after a tough end of 2018 and beginning of 2019 I started to work on this fic again and I got super blocked and couldn't write a thing. Luckily I'm back on track and I definitely plan on finishing this story, so stay tuned for more chapters to come!  
> Have a nice week!


End file.
